John sagt das Welt
by EstelitaLinda
Summary: Es war Dezember 2012, das Datum das Agent Mulder für den Zeitpunkt der Invasion der Außerirdischen hielt, aber niemand glaubte ihm. Aber dann kamen die Aliens und Agent Doggett musste Agent Reyes retten. I need to practice my german. (klematis corrected this summary)
1. Die Aliens

A.N: klematis fixed the typos on this chapter.

**JOHN RETTET DIE WELT**

Eine X-Files Fanfiction

**Kapitel 1:** "Die Ausserirdischen"

Eines Tages war John in seinem Büro in Washington als ploetzlich sein Freund Walther Skinner hereinlief.

"Agent Doggett, Agent Reyes wurde von Aliens entfuehrt!" schrie Skinner.

"Ich liebe sie wie den Sonnenaufgang. Ich werde sie finden!" sagte Doggett

Aber Skinner stoppte ihn.

"Nein! Die Außerirdischen sind sehr gefaehrlich." Aber es war zu spaet, da John bereits abgefahren war.

John lenkte sein Auto sehr schnell zum Tatort.

"Agent Reyes wurde hier entfuehrt." sagte John.

Dann sah er ein UFO das gerade Menschen entfuehrte.

"Stoppt die Entführung dieser Menschen, elende Ausserirdische!" schrie John

"Nein" schrien die Ausserirdischen zurueck.

Dann schwebte das UFO ueber John und beleuchtete ihn mit dem Alien-Strahl und zog ihn nach oben.

"John, fangen Sie!" schrie Skinner als er John eine Waffe zuwarf, aber John konnte sich nicht bewegen.

"Ich bin traurig, Skinner", sagte John und laechelte, "Auf Wiedersehen".


	2. Das Weiss

_Kapitel zwei:_ der Weisse

John wachte auf in eine Wohnkammer. Sein Handgelenke waren zurueckgehalten und er trug eine enge Weissen Anzug und ein Weisse Gasmaske aber er war barfuss.

Ploetzlich, die hemmt auf seine Handgelenken waren entriegelt.

John fand eine Portal Pistole auf den Boden und feuerte sie zufaellig und geoffnet ein Orange Portal im wand.

Inner das Portal alles war dunkel und ruhig.

John in den dunklen Abgrund blickte, und zwei gelbe Augen aehnelten von Lampen feuerte sich.

John entlief aus dem Zimmer sehr schnell und drehten sein Kopf herum und sah... das Rake!

John lief auf eine Tuer und kickte sie auf.

Der Flur wo er war war mit Schutt gefüllt und das Licht war Schwach.

John lief auf ein Treppenhaus so schnell wie er konnte und ging nach oben.

Er sah ein wirklich gross Metall-Dichtung. Er zurueckblickte und sah das Rakes Augen in das Dunkelheit.

»Ich bin muede vom Weglaufen. Monstrum, Sie werden Sterb!« schrie John und feuerte sein Waffe auf Sie, aber nichts passiert, so John zog sich in richtung Dichtung.

John hielt schiessen sein Pistole aber das Rake hielt immer naeher.

John verlor alle Hoffen und lief aus die Munition.

Jaehlings, er hoerte gallop und das Rake fiel.

In der Schatten, ein Pferd baeumte sich auf und wieherte.


	3. Die nassliche Stute

Jaehlings, John bemerkte dass das Rake war weg.

»Das Monstrum ist verschwunden!«

»Ich sah jeder Monstrum nicht.« antwortet der Pferd »Wer sind Sie?« der Pferd fragte.

»Ich bin John Doggett aus FBI! Wer sind Sie? Warten, wie ist das moeglich? Wie kann Sie sprechen?«

Die Pferd war eine kurz Przewalski Stute. Sie hatte eine rosa Maehne, gruene Socken, rosa Augen, weisses Fell und ein Trollface Schoenheitsfleck.

»Was meinen Sie, wie kann ich reden?« Fragte sie und klang beleidigt.

»Ich hatte zu entlief aus mein Haus da Aliens waren entführung jederman«

John erhielt wirklich wütend da Aliens entfuehrung jederman und experimentiere auf jederman.

»Ich bin suche mein Freundin Monica Reyes, haben Sie gesehen sie?«

»Nein, nie gehoert auf.« antwortete sie »Bitte hilf mir zu sagen mein Freund, er ist versteckt sich in unserer Stadt.«

»Ja, lass uns gehen. Aliens, werden Sie bezahlen!« schrie John und Sie liefen nach draussen.


	4. Kapitel Vier

Aussen das Welt war eine ruhig Wueste.

John deckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Haenden da das Licht, obwohl es war stark bewoelkt.

Sie liefen sehr schnell zu das Stelle wo die Stutes Freund war und verbargen sich hinter ein Rock wenn sie ankamen.

»Oh nein!« die Stute fing an zu weinen.

Auf dem Boden, ein Paar Meter vor ihnen, es gab die Stutes Freundes Hufe, aber es gab keine Aliens.

Jaehlings, John fuehlte ein grosser Schmerz in sein Gebiss und fing an zu schreien.

Nach ein Paar auf Minuten, das Schmerz war weg.

»John, sind Sie in Ordnung?« fragte die Stute

»Ja, ich bin in Ordnung.«

»Waehrend Sie schrien, ich brannte Steves Hufe damit er koennte in Frieden sein.«

»Wir muessen herausfinden wo dass UFO nahm deine Freunde. Monica koennte mit ihnen sein.«

»Ja, aber erste Sie müssen eine Waffe und bessere Kleidung. Folgen Sie mir.«


	5. Erinnerungen

A.N: Thank you for your kind review, sewnbythecolourgreen ! Please keep in mind although almost no words are misspelled, the syntax and the grammar might be wrong very often. And I'm glad my story interests you! That's my top priority when I write a story.

A.N: I replaced the German characters with ae, oe, ue and ss in case your browsers display them as gibberish.

_John in sein Buero gerade angekommen als sah er Agent Reyes auf der Suche nach etwas auf dem Schreibtisch._

"_Guten Morgen, Agent Reyes."_

"_Guten Morgen, John. Brachte Sie die Dokumente?" fragte sie in Eile._

"_Welche Dokumente?"_

"_Die Dokumente fur das Treffen dass wird in 5 Minuten starten!"_

"_Ah, ich vergass ihnen in mein Haus. Entschuldigung."_

"_Oh John! Koennen Sie Dinge zu vergessen nicht!"_

"_Es tut mir leid, Monica. Ich habe wurde mit so viel zu tun. Lassen Sie mich meine Schluessel zu bekommen... ich vergass, ich kam vom Metro."_

_Schuttelte Monica sein Kopf und zu John uebergab sie seine Schluessel._

"_Hier, nehmen Sie mein Auto und Beeilung."_

Laechelte John als merkte er sich Monica. Seltsam genug, koennte er wenn gewann er die Dokumente rechtzeitig merken nicht.

Waren er und die Stute gingen wenn als ploetzlich sahen sie ein Strarassenschild dass sagt "Washington D.C." und stoppte John.

"Was ist hier passiert? Was ist passiert zu D.C.?" fragte er.

"Ich weiss nicht, war noch ich nie in D.C. Gewesen." antwortete die Stute

"Komm schon, zu mein Haus." sagte John und lief er zu sein Haus in Washington.


	6. FBI Zentrale

A.N: Sorry folks, shorter chapter today. I have a good idea for what happens next, but I don't feel like writing right now. Hopefuly I will write a longer chapter tomorrow.

Washington war ein ruhig Wueste.

War es jemand auf der Strasse nicht, oder wo ueberhaupt.

John zerschlung die Fenster da er hatte seine Tasten nicht.

John zog einen Anzug und abgeholt sein Auto schluessel und Munition und ein Rucksack.

Dann er fuhr das Auto zu der FBIs Zentrale.

John zog auf sein Waffe als die Stute sprang auf der Autos Kofferraum.

Im Inneren war des Gebaeudes alles verlassen und unordentlich. Der Treppenzugang wurde gespert und die Aufzuege funktionierten nicht.


	7. Dokumente

John oeffnete des Aufzugs Tuer und kletterte die Luke.

"John, verwenden Sie die Portal Gun so kann ich nach oben gehen." sagte die Stute

John schoss die Waffe zu der Wand vor der Ausfahrt und zu der Oberseite des Aufzugs und er sprang es hinein.

Dann als er verliess das er schoss auf den Boden noch einmal so koennte er in Richtung der Ausgang sich treiben.

John half die Stute nach oben und als ploetzlich er sah Menschen auf der ganzen.

Der Flur war sauber und formell gekleidet Menschen waren darin ihre FBI Aufgaben tun und plaudern, blind fuer John.

John nach rechts drehte und ging in Kershs Buero hinein und sah die Dokumente auf dem Tisch.

"Dies sind die Dokumente, ich zu vergessen." sagte John

Als ploetzlich er hoerte etwas fallen in den Korridor und drehte sich um.

Dann er versuchte zu setzen die Dokumente wieder an ihrem Platz, aber waren sie verschwunden, damit er lief hinaus damit koennte er legte was machte der Laerm fest.

Am Ende des Korridors John sah Monica, wurde nach unten gehen, und er nach sie laufen.

"John, wo sind Sie gehen?" fragte die Stute als sie lief er nach.


	8. Die Reisenspinne

John folgte Monica dureh der Korridor dass fuehrte zur sein Buero.

John oeffnete die Tuer und ein Riesenspinne schrie sehr laut. John bemerkte dass der Korridor war schmutzig und dunkel aber es gab weiss Dingue ueberall. Als ploetzlich, die weiss Dingue explodierte und zombie-Spinnen dass waren die Menschen die arbeitete im FBI heraus kam.

John hatte keine Waffe, damit er hatte zu laeuft weg. John und die Stute verbargen sie in ein Buero.

Als ploetzlich, sie hoerten ein Geraeusch hinter sich und drehten sich um und sah ein anderer weiss Ding.

"Hilfe!" es schrie damit John brachte sein Spring und schnitt es auf und befreite Agent Leyla Harrison.

Er hielt sie in sein Arme.

"Agent Harrison, was ist passiert?" fragte John

"Ich konnte verlassen nicht ohne die X-Files." sie beantwortete und dann sie ohnmaechtig.

"Ich muss Agent Harrison zu schuetzen." fluchte John.

John war wuetend da er wusste nicht was los war und da die Riesenspinne verwandelte alle seine Kollegen in Zombies, damit John entschied zu raechen sie.

John eine Waffe und Granaten nahm hinter dem Schreibtisch aus.

"Stute, nehmen Sie Agent Harrison ausserhalb, ich werde seine Ruecke decken:" sagte John als er lief aus.

John schoss die Zombies und lief nach die Stute und Harrison.

Sie waren schliesslich am Ausgang und die Stute lief der Zentrale aus ber wann John versuchte zu verlassen, die Reisenspinne fiel von der Decke und knurrte.

"Spinne, Sie toetete mein Kollege, Sie werde zahlen!" schrie John, sehr tapfer, und startete zu schiessen die zombies.


	9. Die Schlacht

John startete zu liefen aus Munition und die Zombies immer kamen.

Die Reisenspinne hatte eine sehr lange Schlange-wie Heck dass blockierte das Ausgang und sehr langen stark Beine dass kam auf seine Ruecken und Heck. Sie hatte auch ein tausend Augen.

John schoss ein Zombie direkt im Gesicht und sein Kopf explodierte.

Dann John sprang zu die Spitze auf ein Schreibtisch und wartete bis alle Zombies waren bruellen ihm und warf eine Granate.

Dann er sprang hinter die Zombies und landete als die Granate und die Zombies explodierten, ueberall verbreiten Blut.

Dann die Reisenspinne oeffnete seine riesigen Mund dass war 30-mal so riesigen als ein Wals und hatte Kettensaegen und mehr Zombies zu zedrueckt waren von es innen und sank in Johns Richtung zu schlucken er.

John dachte er werde sterben aber dann er hatte eine Idee. John schoss der Boden mit die Portal Gun und schoss die Decke sehr schnell und warf alle sein Granaten in die Reisenspinnes Mund.

Dann er sprang ins Portal an der Boden als die Granaten explodierte.

Die Reisenspinnes Kopf explodierte und sie koennte nicht sehen damit sie prallte an die Wand und stoppte nicht, perforieren die Zentrale.

Alle startete zu fallen damit John lief aus als schnell als er koennte.

Agent Harrison war aussenhalb in seine Auto, auf ihn warten.

John trieb das Auto weg da Harrison war zu schwach. Die Stute reiste im Kofferraum.

"John, ich werde sie alle sagen." sagte Leyla


	10. Cookies

"Ich war in der Buchhaltung arbeiten wenn als ploetzlich alle begannen zu schreien und die Zombies kamen und wir kaempfte ihnen aber es gab zu viele damit wir verbarrikadierten die Flure und die anderen trieben weg aber ich konnte nicht die X-Files hinterlassen aber die Spinnen mich fanden." sagte Leyla

"Wann ist das geschehen?" fragte John

"Zwei Stunden vor." antwortete Sonderbevollmaechtigter Harrison.

"Alle gingen zu die Westkuest in ihren Autos. Wenn wir beeilen, wir koennen mit ihren aufholen." aber wurde Harrisons Bauch grosse und sie startete zu schreien.

"John, laufen Sie auf!" rief die Stute.

Agent Harrisons Bauch explodierte und grosse Spinne Beine kamen auf und Leylas Kopf fiel auf und war von einer Spinne Kopf ersetzen und Agent Harrison verbloedete und versuchte John zu essen damit John sprang aus das Auto und warf eine Granate ins Auto und das Auto und Agent Harrison explodierten, aber John sah nicht es da er hatte eine Vision.

John war in sein Nachbarschaft Residentens treffen. Er konnte nicht hoeren Leylas Geschrei da jemand war mit ihm sprangen.

"Herr Doggett, wollen Sie einige Cookie?"

Die Vision endete und John merkte er war in der Naehe von sein Nachbarschaft.

Als ploetzlich, eine alte Frau lief John auf.

"Herr Doggett, bitte hilf mir!"

John erkannte ihre Stimme; sie war die Frau die Cookies ihm bieten in seine Vision.

"Bitte, nehmen Sie mir zu mein Ehemann."

"Wo ist er?" fragte John

"Er ist in unserem Bauernhof in Pennsylvania."

John stahl ein Auto und vertrieb.


	11. Dinosaurien

A.N: I was a bit unmotivated but then I grabbed a book written in German and noticed that I could read many sentences and words without a dictionary, which made me really happy! This means that writing this story is definitely helping me, so I will keep on writing.

John, Stute und Frau Pinkerton kamen in Mrs Pinkerton und ihre Ehemanns Bauernhof an. Sie luden John die Nacht zu bleiben und am Morgen sie wuerde zu California gehen da es war wo sein Soehne leben.

Jedoch die Stute hatte in einer Scheche zu Schlafen.

John und Frau Pinkerton traten der auf die Menschen bei nach Abendessen.

John fragte was los war und Frau Pinkerton sagte dass die Aliens marschiete D.C ein und waren Menschen festhalten zu werden sie zu Sklaven und zu experimentieren auf sie.

Frau Pinkerton auch sagte dass die Reisenspinne dass John sah war von die Aliens verwenden zu besiedeln D.C.

In der folgenden Morgen sie wuerden zu California entkommen.

_John in seinem Zimmer war. Alles schien normal aber als ploetzlich alles wurden beleuchtet und John konnte sich nicht bewegen. Mehrere Ausserirdischen erschienen und gab john um und er versuchte zu schrien aber er konnte nicht._

Wachte als ploetzlich John auf und sah das Rake am Fuss des Bettes. Das Rake lief das Zimmer aus und betrat in Mrs und Mr. Pinkerton Zimmer.

John nahm seine Pistole und trat ihrem Zimmer ein aber wann er schaltete die Licht an er sah dass sie waren stechen und tot waren aber er sah das Rake nicht.

John hoerte Laerm und ging unten und ueberpruefte ein weiteres Zimmer. Es war niemand da aber es gab eine Blutspur aus dem Bett um das Fenster, das geoeffnet war.

John fuhr das Fenster an in genau in dem Moment der Dinosaurier-Vesion auf das Rake ging vorbei. John lief zurueck zu der Flur.


	12. Kapitel zwolf

A.N: For some reason, Google Translator insists that _Reisenspinne_ means _Journey Spider_, i dunno

John ging nach oben, auf den Dachboden.

"Falls ich versuche zu oeffne die Haustuer, die Monster koennen mich hoeren." dachte John

John oeffnete die Falltuer und ging der Dachboden hinein.

Dann, er sah eine Flinte und holte sie auf.

John oeffnete das Fenster der Dach und startete zu durchqueren es aber ploetzlich ein Dinosaurier brach die Tuer und versuchte zu essen John, so John warf sich auf der Dach. John sah der Dinosaurier spaeht wurde auf das Fenster als er fiel, aber dann die Stute kam und sparte John.

Sie waren von Dinosaurier um und John schoss die Dinosaurier . Ein Dinosaurier sprang aber die Stute wich es aus und John schoss die Dinosaurier.

Dann die Stute sprang zu das Dach aber John blieb an der Boden und verwendete die Portal Gun auf ihrem Bauch und auf den Boden. Die Stute sprang in der Luft und ein Dinosaurier fiel an das portal auf den Boden und kam das Portal ins Stute aus und fiel auf den Boden und John schoss er in der Luft.

Die Stute landete und John stieg hinauf wieder. Die Stute sprang an ein Dinosaurier und verursachte ihm stolpern. John schoss ein anderer Dinosaurier und dann schoss die Dinosaurier dass ist gestolpert.

Ein Dinosaurier sprang auf sie aber die Stute sprang eine Wand auf und die Dinosaurier Absturz in die wand und John schoss ihm.

Sie hat getoetet alle Dinosaurier wann als ploetzlich eine Flotte von UFOs ueberflog sie und auf die Weskueste.

"Stute, wir muessen Agent Reyes und der Rest des FBI finden." sagte John und sie willigte.

John und die Stute kehrte das Haus zueruck zu finden Bestimmungen.


	13. Neue Pferdesgeschirr fuer die Stute

_Johns Zustand hatte verschlechtert. John fuehlte krank und blieb zu Hause und Monica ging ihn besuchen nach der Arbeit._

_John gesagt sie dass er jetzt besser fuehlte und dass im folgenden Tag er wuerde wieder zu Arbeit gehen._

_Monica verabschiedete sich von John aber als sie waren verlassen, John Gleichgewicht verloren sich und fiel, so Monica entschied ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen._

John und die Stute beendeten das Haus fegen und waren verlassen aber sie bemerkten dass das alten Fraus Autos Kraftstofftank war leer.

"Wir kann an fuss gehen." sagte John

"Warten Sie, ich habe ein idee." antwortete die Stute "Folgen Sie mir."

Und John folgte die Stute zu die Staelle.

"Waren nicht mehr Pferde hier?" fragte John

"Ja" antwortete die Stute

"Nun, was ist mit ihnen passierte?"

"Sie verwandelten in dieser Monster."

John stoppte und starrte sie an, perplex.

"Wie?"

"Ich weiss nicht."

John oeffnete eine Scheune und in spaehte.

"Sah Sie etwas verdaechtig waehrend Sie waren in?" fragte John

"Nein" sie antwortete

"Wie haben Sie raus?"

"Ich sprang durch das Tuer. Sehen Sie." und die Stute sprang in das Scheunes Tuer und lief an es als wenn war es der Boden und sprang in und landete an der Boden und dann verliess die gleiche Weise.

John beobachtete nur. Dann er merkte das UFO und Monica und der Entfuehrung.

"_Das kann nicht wahr sein" _dachte John_ "Wie aufwachen ich?"_

"John, kommen Sie oder nicht?" antwortete die Stute, ungeduldig, von in einem Raum.

John schleppte sich im Raum und sah eine Menge von Pferdegeschirr.

Die Stute zeigte ein violett Halfter und ein schwarzer Sattel.

"Ich moechte diesen." sagte die Stute und John nickte nur.


	14. Der Fluechtling

Die Stute waren jetzt gesattelt. John tuermte sie auf und sie startete zu galapierten sofort.

John und die Stute erreichten ein Strassen dass wurde von beiden Seiten von Wald umgeben und sahen ein mann wurde von einer Gruppe von Menschen jagen.

Es war zu spaet fuer John und die Stute zu verbergen, so sie entschieden zu einmischen.

"Hey! Was ist passiert hier?" fragte John aber die Gruppe ignorierte er, so er zeigte seinen Ausweis als sie erfassten die mann dass war weglaufen "FBI!"

Die Gruppe stoppten und sahen John.

"Dieser Mann entfuehrte mein Bruder!" schrie eine Frau

"Ich habe nichts getan" schrie der Mann

"Sie Arbeiten an das FBI, denken Sie dass Sie koennen uns helfen?"

John dachte ob sollte er auf seiner Suche halten oder helfen diese Menchen nach.

"Bitte! Wir Essen und Munition habben! Die Kreaturen sind draengten uns zurueck und wir zu bewegen muessen aber wir wollen zu verlassen mein Bruder zurueck nicht, aber bald werden wir haben." sagte die Frau

John glaubte sein Faehigkeiten als Inspektor und entschied dieses Volk helpen.


	15. Das See

Die Gruppe fuehrte John zu ihr Lager.

"Herr Doggett, vorgestern mein Bruder ging zu der See in Patrouille und war wieder nicht sehen. Wir ging in sein Suche und sah dieses Mann und wann wir fragten was waren passierte er lief weg und verbarg sich." sagte die Frau "Heute wir fanden ihm wieder und jagten ihm und dann wir fanden Sie."

John sah der Fluechtling, wo war ein Englisch Jagdanzug und schien Englisch.

"Sahen Sie etwas?" fragte er John, aber der Mann nur schuetteln koennte. John nahm ein paar Handschellen und in Handschellen den Mann und ging an zu der See mit ihm und die Stute.

Waehrend sie fuhren der See an, der Mann versuchte sich befreien und bekam Angst, aber John griff sein Arm fest.

Als John einem Blick um, er nicht sah etwas dass ihn hilfen koennte.

Als John stieg wieder in das Lager der Sonne schon gesetzt hatte.

Umgebung des Sees waren sehr ruhig und still. Keine Tiere oder Voegel gehoerten koennte, nur der Wind gehoeren koennte. Waren die Blaetter fallen da war Herbst starten.

Die Gruppe lud John zum Abendessen.

"Sie haben ein sehr lustig Pferd, Herr Doggett. Wie ist geworden, dass Farbe?" fragte ein Mann

"Ich wuenschte, ich wuesste. Ich haben es fand als dieses." antwortete John

Die Stute erschien und schrie dass der Vergaechtige hatte entkommen.


End file.
